


The Castle Gets Lonely

by HambaJamba



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HambaJamba/pseuds/HambaJamba
Summary: The meeting room in Castle Brightmoon was such a drab place, nothing fun or exciting ever happened in there. And Glimmer wanted to change that today.
Relationships: Angella/Glimmer
Kudos: 7





	The Castle Gets Lonely

Glimmer opened the doors to the meeting room and closed them behind her. Angella sat alone at the table, reading over field reports or something just as boring. Glimmer teleported onto the table, sitting crossed legged in front of her mother, just past the paperwork she was focused on.

“Do you need something, Glimmer?” Angella asked, on the edge of annoyed.

“Mayyyybe.” Glimmer answered playfully. “I was just kinda lonely out there in the castle.”

“Where are Adora and Bow?”

“They went on a mission together, and they probably won’t be back for a while.” Glimmer started to run a hand up her body. “I’m soooo boooored.” She said with a mischievous smile.

“Glimmer, not now.” Angella sighed. “I’m very busy right now, maybe later.”

Glimmer put her hand to her own chest and her clothes disappeared in a shimmer of light. Angella blushed hard as she looked past Glimmer to the door of the meeting room.

“I sent the guards away, mom, I’m not an idiot.” Glimmer slid the paperwork away from Angella’s hands. “I told them I needed to have a private moment with the queen.”

“If you keep doing this, Glimmer, people are going to find out.” Angella was torn between hoping Glimmer would stop and hoping she wouldn’t. “I wouldn’t be surprised if your friends have already put two and two together.”

“I’m not worried about that right now. They probably wouldn’t even care.” Glimmer scooted herself closer and closer to her mother. “Besides, you’re the queen! What could they possibly do?” She saw the look on her face as she looked all over Glimmer’s body, she looked nervous. “Come on, mom, just loosen up a bit.”

“Was that a turn of phrase or do you mean that literally.” Angella smiled as she spread her daughter’s legs, running her hands along them as she leaned in closer to her.

“Why don’t you find out.”

Angella kissed Glimmer’s thighs, moving her lips higher and higher until Glimmer was shaking with anticipation. She reached up and grabbed one of Glimmer’s breasts, she loved how easily she could make Glimmer like putty in her hands with a few gentle touches.

“Ple-e-e-ease…” Glimmer said as she shuddered against her mother’s touch.

“Lay down.” Angella ordered with her soft voice. Glimmer leaned back on her elbows, then laid flat on the meeting room table. It was cold, which only made her shiver more. “Are you comfortable, darling?”

“Y-y-yes.”

“Yes, who?” Angella pushed two fingers into her.

“Y-y-yes mom.” Glimmer said, just about melting into the table.

“Very good, princess.” Angella loved to see her daughter like this. Arms and legs splayed out on the table, her naked body sheen with sweat just from the excitement, her face a pure expression of bliss. “Do you feel good, Glimmer.”

“God yes.” Glimmer said, barely more than a whisper. “M-more please. Moooooore.”

Angella stood up from her seat and leaned over the table. Glimmer loved how small she felt when her queen was on top of her like this. Angella leaned down, still fingering Glimmer, and placed a kiss in the center of her chest, and Glimmer nearly came right then and there. Angella sensed this and kept going, kissing both of her breasts, looking up at Glimmer. Glimmer made eye contact for just a moment, seeing such an erotic look on her own mother’s face sent her head spinning.

“Ahh-hh…” Glimmer moaned and shuddered. “…mm-m-mommmmmm.”

Glimmer’s body started to tense up as she got closer to her climax. Angella climbed up on the table, holding herself up over Glimmer as she sped up her hand. Glimmer reached up and wrapped her arms around her mother, and she did the same with her legs.

“Oh my god mom I’m gonna cum you’re gonna make me cum.” Glimmer started to ramble, Angella knew this meant she was getting very close.

“Are you going to cum for me like a good girl?” Angella asked breathlessly, her breath like fire on Glimmer’s face.

Angella was drunk off her daughter’s sounds of ecstasy. She was so enamored with Glimmer that she hadn’t noticed one of the castle guards walking into the meeting room.

“Ahem.” She cleared her throat politely. “My queen.”

Angella looked up and nearly blasted them out of the room. And she might have if Glimmer wasn’t holding on to her mother for dear life. Angella gave Glimmer a worried look, silently begging her to let go so she could cover up.

“Don’t stop.” Glimmer whined. “Keep going mom please keep going I’m so close please don’t stop.”

Angella looked back to the guard, she was blushing so much that her face was almost entirely red. Even still she stood at attention, not letting her body language reflect the scene she walked in on. Angella saw that the guard wasn’t going to overreact and she reluctantly continued to pleasure her daughter.

“What is it?” Angella asked over the sounds of Glimmer’s moans.

“Ador…” the guard was interrupted by an outburst of blissful shouting from Glimmer, she was still rambling to her mother to make her cum. “Adora and Bow are on their way back from their mission. It was a success.”

“That’s good to hear.” Angella was short of breath, clearly paying more attention to her daughter’s approaching climax than the mission report she was giving.

“Is there anything else-”

“Ohmygodmomohmygodmomyouregonnamakemecummomohmygodohmygod!”

Glimmer held her mother tightly as she came. Angella felt the heat of Glimmer’s body through her clothes, and she felt her body tensing and relaxing as she worked through her orgasm. Glimmer was feverishly rocking against her mother’s hand when she caught a glimpse of the guard still standing by the door. As she came down from her orgasm, she was soothed by the coolness of the room on her skin, and she thought to herself as she saw the guard adjust her helmet

_Oh yeah, she’s into it._

Glimmer’s grasp on Angella’s body loosened and Angella held herself up over Glimmer. She leaned back down and kissed her daughter gently on her pillowy lips.

“That will be all.” Angella waved the guard away without looking away from Glimmer.

The guard gave some kind of confirmation that Angella didn’t hear as she gave Glimmer another kiss. Glimmer laid a hand on Angella’s head.

“You should get some clothes on, your friends will be here soon.” Angella sat down again, fixing her hair so as to not show any sign of what she had been doing.

“I told you they wouldn’t care.”

“Oh just cover yourself up, sweetie.” Angella said with a smile.

Glimmer blew a kiss to her mother and teleported away, the only trace of her left in the room being the smell of sweat and sex. Angella tidied up the scattered paperwork from across the table and quietly went back to her work with a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
